Wireless communication devices have become smaller and more powerful in order to meet consumer needs and to improve portability and convenience. Consumers have become dependent upon wireless communication devices and have come to expect reliable service, expanded areas of coverage, and increased functionality. A wireless communication system may provide communication for a number of cells, each of which may be serviced by a base station. A base station may be a fixed station that communicates with mobile stations.
As wireless communication devices have become more advanced, the potential uses of wireless communication devices have also increased. One such advancement is the introduction of machine-to-machine (M2M) devices. These devices may provide little or no human interface while facilitating the communication between multiple wireless devices.
Because these devices do not merely provide an interface for human interaction, many more of these devices may rely on a single base station. With an increase in the number of wireless devices communicating with a base station, there is potential for the base station to be overloaded. Benefits may be realized by preventing the base station from becoming overloaded.